Talk:Laura 4th Birthday (2004 version)/@comment-140.251.222.130-20130315143347
Barney's Birthday is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 9 released on September 9, 2005. It is not to be confused with the 1992 Season 1 home video of the same name. PlotEdit After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Stacy and Laura also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Spanish and Portuguese respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. fter giving Barney her teddy bear, Anna learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Gonna Have a Party #I Love Birthdays #Growing #What Shall We Make Today? #Las Mañanitas #Happy Birthday to You (Portuguese) #Games #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BINGO #Mr. Knickerbocker #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Snackin' on Healthy Food #The Baby Bop Hop #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Someone to Love You Forever #Everyone is Special #Happy Birthday to You #Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here #I Love You CastEdit *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Anna (Caryln Hinojosa) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (cameo) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (cameo) *David (Emilio Mazur) (cameo) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *BJ has his Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 9 voice and 2004-2005 costume. *The Barney costume from "Home, Safe Home" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. *The BJ costume from "Can You Sing That Song? ". *The musical arrangements from Shopping for A Surprise are used. *The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons!. *This is the another time nobody says goodbye at the end. Before the confetti comes down. *Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. *Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. *Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. *Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. *The birthday crown from "Happy Birthday, Barney!" that Barney wore returns in this video.